


you threw stones at the starlight

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: “She’s friendly.”Yoohyeon snorts in response to that. “She’s really not usually. She’s absolutely terrified of one of my friends. Only really likes me and my sister.” Pie barks again, licking Yubin’s hand for good measure, almost as if she can really understand what Yoohyeon is saying. “And you now, I guess.”
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, mentioned Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Bora | SuA, mentioned Lee Siyeon/Han Dong | Handong, mentioned past Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	you threw stones at the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> pie is a little matchmaker.

Yoohyeon is freaking out. This always happens, with her little rascal of a puppy running between her legs as she’s just coming home, but she’s usually able to catch her very fast. This time, she hadn’t even realized Pie had gotten out until minutes later. 

“Pie! Pie, baby, where are you?” 

She’s looked around her apartment more times than she can count. She’s tried shaking his leash, the treats, saying the words that make Pie come running and… silence. She unlocks her front door, looks around frantically. 

“Pie!” She walks down the hallway, hoping to see the her little pup somewhere there but she’s nowhere to be found. 

Defeated, she starts to walk back to her apartment when she hears, “hey, did you lose your dog?” 

Yoohyeon looks at the source, a young girl whose apartment is right next to her. She looks unfamiliar, so Yoohyeon is guessing that she’s just moved in. 

“Yeah, a tiny little Pomeranian.” 

The girl opens her door wide. “I think she’s in here,” the girl says, walking back into her apartment and allowing Yoohyeon to follow. “I’d dropped something by the elevators when I was bringing up a box and went to go get it, leaving my door just slightly open, and imagine my surprise when I see the little fluffball on my couch.” 

Yoohyeon’s mouth drops open when she watches the girl go to her couch and sit on the edge, Pie forcing herself onto the strangers lap. She _never_ acts that friendly with strangers. Hell, she doesn’t even act that friendly with Yoohyeon’s best friend. 

“Thank you?” Yoohyeon says, and she doesn’t mean to phrase it as a question. She doesn’t wait for the girl to answer, ignoring the look she’s given. “Come on, Pie.” 

Pie doesn’t budge. 

“Come _on,_ Pie,” she says, teeth gritting. 

The girl looks amused, looking from Yoohyeon to Pie, and then back to Yoohyeon. Her eyebrows raise, which makes Yoohyeon infuriated. With a huff, Yoohyeon walks to the couch and picks up _her_ dog. 

“You’re welcome,” the girl calls out when Yoohyeon goes out the door and into the hall.

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and goes into her own apartment, looking at the bundle of fur in her arms. “You’re going to be the death of me, lady,” Yoohyeon mutters.

Pie just looks up at her, cute, head tilting. 

* * *

It’s gorgeous out, so Yoohyeon is taking Pie for a walk in the nearby park. All is well until Pie makes a break for it, and for a little girl, she sure makes Yoohyeon stumble. 

“What are you running to?” Yoohyeon asks, when Pie stops and starts hopping on someone’s feet. “Pie, don’t—” But then Yoohyeon looks up and sees who it is. Her new neighbour. 

“Hi there,” the girl says to the dog, crouching down and letting Pie lick her hand. Yoohyeon is not only confused but annoyed, because Pie _never_ acts this way with anyone but Yoohyeon herself. “Oh, you’re so cute.” The girl scratches behind Pie’s ears, and Pie tries her hardest to climb the girls legs. 

That’s enough of that. “Come on, Pie, leave the girl alone,” Yoohyeon mutters, tugging the leash gently. 

Pie doesn’t budge. Just looks at her for a moment, before turning back to her neighbour and giving her kisses again. 

Since Pie doesn’t seem to want to leave, Yoohyeon uses the time to study her new neighbour. She’s quite shorter than Yoohyeon, with shoulder-length dyed green hair. She’s got no makeup on but she still looks pretty. 

The girl is looking up at her, seemingly catching her staring. “I’m Yubin,” she introduces after a moment, when Yoohyeon has finally noticed that she’s been caught. Her cheeks heat but she doesn’t back down. “Moved in a few days ago.” 

“I’m Yoohyeon.” Pie barks. “That’s Pie. Short for Sapphire, but she really only listens when you call her Pie.” 

Yubin nods. “She’s friendly.” 

Yoohyeon snorts in response to that. “She’s really not usually. She only really likes my sister and me.” Pie barks again, licking Yubin’s hand for good measure, almost as if she can really understand what Yoohyeon is saying. “And you now, I guess.” Yoohyeon’s voice may have taken on a bitter note.

The girl—Yubin, Yoohyeon reminds herself, smiles down at Pie. “Well, I like her, too,” she says, as she checks the time on her watch. “And I’ve kept you long enough. And I’m running late, so I’ll be going. Enjoy the rest of your walk.” She allows one more kiss from Pie before backing up and walking off. 

Yoohyeon watches after her, and when she looks down, she thinks Pie looks sad. 

_Can dogs look sad?_

* * *

Yoohyeon and Pie run into Yubin a lot. Pie is always excited, Yoohyeon less so. She thinks that Yubin may be picking up on that. 

* * *

It’s Friday night and Minji is in Yoohyeon’s apartment, freaking out. 

“I don’t know why you’re nervous,” Yoohyeon says around her food. “They’ve met Bora before.”

Minji huffs. “Yes, I know, but they’ve never met her _as my girlfriend._ ” 

Yoohyeon flutters her hands, putting her chopsticks into her bowl. “You’re making too big of a deal. They didn’t freak out when you told them that you and Bora are dating, so why would bringing Bora to dinner be any different?” 

“Can you come? Please?” 

“So I can get endlessly questioned about whether or not I have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, and then get asked why I don’t?” Yoohyeon takes a sip of her wine. “No, thanks. I’ll pass.” 

Minji looks at her dubiously. “What happened to that one girl that you were seeing?” 

“Siyeon? Didn’t work out that way. But we’re close friends now, actually. She’s dating this girl from China. I really like her and they seem really happy.” Yoohyeon isn’t lying at all. Of course, she’s sad it didn’t work out but she’s happy that her friend found someone who’s better suited for her. 

Minji looks like she’s about to say something when Pie runs to the door and starts barking. Yoohyeon hears a noise from outside in the hall. Startled, Yoohyeon goes to the door and opens it wide enough that Pie wriggles out and… runs right to Yubin. 

“Oh, hello, Pie,” Yubin says, putting the huge box in her arms down so that she can crouch to pet the dog. “Hello, Yoohyeon.” 

“Hi,” Yoohyeon says, leaning against the doorframe. Minji pops her head around to see what the commotion is. Minji looks at Yoohyeon expectantly, so Yoohyeon says, “this is my new neighbour, Yubin. Yubin, this is my sister Minji.” 

Yubin smiles up at Minji. “Nice to meet you,” she says, still scratching behind Pie’s ears. Yubin is struggling to stay crouched, Pie keeps trying to jump on her lap. 

“I’ve never seen Pie act that way around anyone else but you,” Minji whispers. 

Yoohyeon sees Yubin’s nose crinkle in response. And, no, Yoohyeon does _not_ find that cute, thank you very much. She turns to Minji and whispers harshly, “thank you, I know.” 

Minji just gives her an innocent look and walks back into the apartment. 

Yubin is looking up at her, and Yoohyeon feels slightly exposed. Her stare is heavy. She finally snaps, “Jesus Christ, what?” and feels bad when she sees the alarm on Yubin’s face. 

Pie whimpers when Yubin shuffles to stand up. She unlocks her door, kicks the box inside and lets the door snick shut behind her without a word. 

When Yoohyeon looks down at Pie to get her back inside, Pie is giving her a look full of judgment. 

* * *

She doesn’t see Yubin for a couple of days. The next time she does, she’s just bringing Pie in for a walk and as soon as Pie sees her, she runs. Yoohyeon almost falls over and drops the leash handle, watching as it bounces against the floor when Pie jumps up onto Yubin. 

Yubin, for her part, catches Pie and picks her up despite the surprise. 

“Hi,” Yubin coos, and Yoohyeon nibbles on her lower lip. 

Yoohyeon watches Yubin cradle Pie and get some face kisses until she blurts out, “I’m sorry.” 

Yubin looks at her curiously. 

“For snapping at you the other day. And… well, for being rude overall. I’m not used to Pie giving anyone else but me this kind of attention and I guess it made me a little frustrated.” 

Yubin’s lips quirk up. “It’s okay. Really, no harm done. I was just a little confused, is all.” 

Yoohyeon bobs her head. “Can we start over, maybe?” 

Yubin looks at her in surprise and Yoohyeon gives her a smile. 

“I’m Yoohyeon. The mess of fur you’re holding is Pie. Short for Sapphire.” 

Yubin licks her lips, her eyebrows knitting together in clear bewilderment, but she plays along anyway. “Hi, Yoohyeon. I’m Yubin.” She reaches out a hand, still holding Pie in the other arm. 

Yoohyeon shakes it. Yubin’s hand is cold and thin and her fingers are long and feminine. 

They idly chat for a few minutes outside Yoohyeon’s door before Yubin pushes Pie into Yoohyeon’s arm. “I was actually on my way out. My friend is here and waiting in the lobby, so…” 

“Oh, of course,” Yoohyeon says, and damn, why does she sound (and feel) disappointed. “Have a good night. See you… whenever.” 

Yubin gives her a quick smile before ducking her head and walking toward the elevator. Yoohyeon and Pie watch after her. 

* * *

“God, do you bathe in dog treats?” Yoohyeon asks a few days later when she and Pie are midwalk and Pie detours their route to run to Yubin, who’s reading under a tree in the park. 

Yubin laughs. “No, but wouldn’t that be something,” she says, flipping her book upside down to keep her place and setting it on the grass next to her. Pie has already made a home in Yubin’s lap, licking at her face. 

“I just don’t get it,” Yoohyeon says, deciding it’s easier just to give in than fight it. She sits down across from Yubin, cross-legged. “She seems to find you instantly.” 

Yubin shrugs, looking up from Pie to Yoohyeon. “I have no idea either,” she says honestly. “I’m not complaining, though. I recently lost my family dog so it’s nice to be able to see and pet Pie often.” 

Yoohyeon pouts. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She looks a little more distant now, but her nose crinkles when Pie licks it. 

It’s painfully cute, and Yoohyeon can’t stop herself when she says, “do you want to join us for the rest of our walk? Maybe we can get ice cream.” 

Yubin looks surprised for a moment before she masks it, and smiles. “If you don’t mind.”

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes. “I asked you. Come on, put that book away and get up.” Yoohyeon stands, her knees cracking a bit, and she dusts the grass and dirt off of her pants. She tugs on the leash a little. “C’mon, Pie, she’s coming with us.” 

Pie barks and hops off of Yubin’s lap, not starting to walk until Yubin joins them. 

“So, what do you do?” Yoohyeon asks to fill the silence. 

“Uh, I’m in book publishing, actually,” Yubin replies, shy. 

“Really?” Yoohyeon can’t mask her shock. “That’s really interesting.” 

Yubin ducks her head. “What do you do?” 

“I do back-up vocals for a local company,” she says. “Not what I want to use my voice for but… it’s working for now.” 

Yubin’s looking at her, stare intense. “You’re a singer?” 

“Yeah,” she says, proud. 

The conversation dies out, and they walk in silence for the rest of the way to the ice cream shop. Yoohyeon doesn’t miss how their hands keep touching in between them. She doesn’t want to acknowledge how her breathing changes every time it happens. 

“Please tell me you don’t like mint chocolate chip,” Yoohyeon says. 

“No,” Yubin responds with a chuckle. “I do like cookie dough, though.” 

Yoohyeon’s face breaks out into a smile. “Me, too. I’ll get us one to share.” The tone in her voice leaves no room for discussion, and it must work because the look on Yubin’s face that tells Yoohyeon she is about to argue shifts. 

Yubin just gives her a side smile instead. “I can take Pie and I can get us a table on the patio.” 

Yoohyeon hands off the leash and goes into the parlor, watching out the window as Yubin bends to scoop Pie up and brings them over to a secluded table. She feels the corner of her mouth tilt up before she orders for them. 

* * *

The walks together become more frequent. Yoohyeon enjoys the company more than she thought she would.

* * *

Yoohyeon and Yubin sort of become… friends. Despite their rough start and Yoohyeon’s original irritation with Yubin, she really finds her charming and enjoys being in her company now. 

She was getting wine drunk with Minji the night before, who had come over to talk about Bora and their parents and how the dinner went (great, by the way, Yoohyeon was right), when she texted Yubin and asked if she wanted to come over and have dinner the following evening.

So, here Yoohyeon is, in front of her mirror, being hypercritical of every outfit she’s tried on. 

(Why the ever loving fuck is she freaking out so much? She’s invited her new friend, her _neighbour_ , over for dinner. It’s not like it’s a date. Is it? Does Yubin even like girls?) 

Oh, fuck, it’s probably a date, and that’s why Yoohyeon is half naked and on the verge of an anxiety attack. There’s a knock on her door and _of course_ Yubin is painfully punctual. Like clockwork, Pie starts to bark and scratch at the door. 

Yoohyeon throws on one of the dresses from her bed, a cute little sundress with flowers on it, and she runs her fingers through her hair quickly before opening the door. 

“Sorry, I, uh—” Yoohyeon tries to find a lie because she doesn’t think saying, _sorry, I was freaking out over what outfit to wear because I don’t know if I asked you on a date or not,_ is adequate. So, instead, she stupidly says, “I was naked.” 

Yubin’s tongue pokes out between her lips before she laughs. “Okay,” she says, clearly a little off-put, but amused nonetheless. “I brought some wine. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Of course,” Yoohyeon says, taking it from her, watching as Yubin bends to give Pie some love. When she stands, and Yoohyeon is fully able to take her in, she feels her breath stutter. 

Yubin is wearing a crisp white blouse, with a few of the top buttons left open, tucked into high-waisted dress pants and clipped with suspenders. 

Wine? _That outfit?_ Definitely a date. She quickly opens the wine bottle and gets two glasses, needing a drink very badly right about now. 

“You look pretty,” Yubin says, taking the glass of wine from Yoohyeon. 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon says, face going slightly pink. Fuck. She gulps down her wine and pours herself another glass. “Umm, dinner is still cooking. Won’t be long, I just have to check on it. You can go—” Her hands flutter. “You can go keep Pie company.” 

Yubin grins at her, amused, and does as she’s told. She winds up on the couch with a cushion on her legs and Pie making her way up to lie in her lap. 

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes. That dog is in love with her neighbour. 

“Should just be a few more minutes. The timer will ding.” She sits next to Yubin on the couch, her wine freshly topped off. Their knees are touching. 

Yubin is looking down at Pie, smoothing her fur down. 

“I’m happy you came over,” Yoohyeon says after a moment. Yubin drags her eyes away from the dog and to Yoohyeon. They’re even more intense up close. “And I really am sorry for how—”

“Yoohyeon,” Yubin says, moving to put her hand on Yoohyeon’s knee, her fingers once again cold but in a welcome way that makes Yoohyeon actually feel warm inside.. “It’s okay. We didn’t know each other, and your dog kept coming onto me. It’s fine.” 

Yoohyeon huffs out a laugh and begins to fidget, grabs her glass of wine and gulps and gulps until… yep. She coughs and splutters it all over her own dress. 

“Shit,” Yoohyeon mutters as she stands, Yubin’s hand falling off of her knee. 

Yubin looks concerned and, of course because everything is going wrong, the timer goes off. Yoohyeon looks at the kitchen, and down to the stain on her dress, and sighs. 

“It’s okay, I’ll get the food. You can go change.” Yubin’s already standing and walking toward the kitchen. 

Yoohyeon just nods gratefully and goes to her bedroom, closes and locks the door and leans heavily against it. “You need to calm down,” she tells herself. 

She strips off her dress and puts on another one. Something darker, just in case there’s a repeat performance to add to her embarrassment. She doesn’t look as pretty as she did before, she thinks, but it’ll have to do. She fixes her lipstick quickly before walking out. 

Yubin has already started putting their food on plates, gathering their utensils. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” she says as she knocks the drawer closed with her hip and brings both plates to the small kitchen table. 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon mutters, grabbing her glass, pouring more and sitting down across from Yubin. 

Yubin is waiting for her to sit before she grabs her chopsticks and digs in. 

They eat in mostly silence, which Yoohyeon is mostly thankful for because she’s still mortified of making a mess of her dress in front of Yubin. 

When Yubin stands to take Yoohyeon’s plate nad her own to the kitchen, Yoohyeon stands and stops her, her fingers wrapping around Yubin’s wrist. 

“No, please, I’ll take them. You sit. Keep enjoying the wine.” 

Yubin acquiesces, sitting back down and pouring the last of the wine into both of their glasses. Yoohyeon notices Yubin takes less than she gives Yoohyeon which… that’s so sweet. She’s sweet. 

She hastily puts the dishes in the sink and soaps them up, jumping when a cool hand touches the top of her arm. 

“I’ll dry. I got bored over there by myself. Besides, you made quite a mess with your dishes,” Yubin says, charmingly. 

Yoohyeon gives her a smile and nods. “Okay. The towel is over there.” She nudges her chin toward where she keeps the cleaning supplies. 

Yubin snaps the towel at Yoohyeon’s hip playfully, and Yoohyeon pretends to scowl. 

It feels… nice. Doing the dishes in the kitchen with Yubin, after having a nice meal. She thinks she can get used to it, and that thought terrifies the crap out of her because she doesn’t even know if this is meant to be a date. 

Her hair starts to get in the way, but her hands are all soapy and she tries to flip her hair over her shoulder and… yeah, this isn’t working. 

“Can you move my hair?” Yoohyeon asks, laughing. “I don’t want it full of dish soap.” 

Yubin chuckles and moves the pieces of hair over her shoulder, but she lingers, her finger resting on Yoohyeon’s hot skin. 

“I—”

“I really hope you didn’t invite me over here just because your dog likes me,” Yubin says, and she shuffles even closer. 

Yoohyeon shakes her head. “No.” 

Yubin leans in. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon whispers back, and she’s the one who closes the gap between them, their lips brushing. 

The timing couldn’t be worse, with Yoohyeon’s hands wet and soapy in the sink, and Yubin holding a now-soggy cleaning rag, but somehow it _works_ , and it feels genuine. 

Yoohyeon itches to touch Yubin, but she doesn’t want to get her wet, so she clenches her hands into fists in the sink as Yubin presses behind her neck to bring them closer together. 

The kisses are mostly chaste and gentle, a little exploratory, before they pull away. Yoohyeon rubs her nose against Yubin’s. 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon says, stupidly. 

Yubin doesn’t seem to take offence. She actually laughs and backs up. “Come on, let’s get these dishes finished.” 

* * *

Pie is actually fine sharing Yubin with Yoohyeon. For the most part. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
